


Whats In the Box?

by eternalsunshinee



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: (and other sex toys), Crack, Gen, dildos!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsunshinee/pseuds/eternalsunshinee
Summary: A suspicious box with even more suspicious contents arrives at Infinite's dorm one night, and Sunggyu embarks on a search for the owner of it - Sungjong, on the contrary, just wants to sleep.





	

Sungjong is tired.

His muscles ache, his limbs littered with newly made bruises, his vocal chords so thoroughly used that he believes his voice won't ever recover.

He's tired, he's tired physically and mentally.

All he wants is one lonely second where he can collapse unto his bed, after hours and hours of merciless and arduous practice, and just get a well-deserved, good night's sleep.

And really, right now, he could handle Hoya's music playing. He could handle his heavy steps against a wooden floor as he repeats the dance moves over and over again for a very confused Myungsoo, who has even heavier and clumsier steps, followed by mumbled apologies and tired sighs.

Because really, Sungjong has slept through much worse – worse implying the multiple orgies he's slept through, not by choice, of course; but an idol needs his sleep.

He hears the music muffled through the pillow he's face planted on, he feels his muscles slowly start to relax. And it’s a mixture of bliss and peace as he feels the world start to fade

But of course, Sungjong can't have **_that_** much good, right?

 

Surprisingly, the thing that took him out of his pleasant slumber was not the door being slammed nearly off his hinges, a thing that could easily be confused with one of Myungsoo's heavy footsteps, but rather the music being abruptly turned off.

He whines as light seeps back into his line of vision, only to be roughly shaken awake, where he whines louder, followed by an angry groan. He slowly turns and blinks open his eyes, squinting at the culprit.

As his vision clears from the sleepy webs he sees tiny eyes looking right back at him, followed by shoulders. And a box. A very big box.

He sends Sunggyu a glare, one that’s mean and tired simultaneously, Sunggyu gives him back one of his best leader looks.

And really, nothing, nothing in this tiny, tiny world could have prepared him for what followed.

Because, contrary to what some might think , it's not every day that the man who's been your so called leader for a good seven years drops a box filled with rainbow colored sex toys on your lap.

"Care to explain this?" Sunggyu says, or at least that’s what Sungjong thinks he says.

He's honestly beginning to suspect that he's dreaming this whole scenario up. Which wouldn’t be such a stretch, He once dreamt up a full-length movie in his head about the day his pet duck goes about its plan for world domination – it's important to note that he doesn’t, nor has he ever, had a pet duck

 

Sunggyu gives him a look, but because his thoughts were sidetracked on ducks and world domination he only manages to let out a very confused **_"huh?"_**

He hears Hoya's heavy footsteps approach as well, and he sits up. Blinking away the remaining sleep from his eyes.

"Did you order these, or did you not?" Sunggyu says, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sungjong looks over to meet Hoya's eyes, who were currently scanning the (very colorful) contents of the box, then looks over to Myungsoo, still standing at the far end of the room, face whiter than a sheet.

As Sunggyu question slowly sinks in Sungjong can't help but furrow his brow. He's mostly insulted, really. Not at the accusation of having sex toys, because well, he does.

 He's insulted that Sunggyu would think that: 1. He would ever order such a cheap eBay find as these spray-painted unboxed sex toys and 2. That he'd be careless enough to order such an incriminating box to their **_shared_** dorm, where anyone, for instance , Sunggyu, can open it.

He gives a soft sort of huff, somewhere between a laugh and a sigh.

 "No, no, no. These aren't mine Hyung"

Hoya begins rummaging through the literal mountain of dildos, vibrators, and various other sex toys, giving a low whistle as he picks up a rainbow-colored dildo "I haven’t seen these many rainbows since that time we drove next to Pride in Los Angeles"

And Sungjong really does not need to see Hoya hold a silicone, rainbow colored dick in his hand. That is not on the list of things Sungjong ever wanted to see, so he looks away.

Sunggyu sighs again, running an angry hand through his hair.

 "This is from our shared bank account" he says "This is **_our_** money, you get that?"

And again, Sungjong is mostly insulted, otherwise amused at the image of Hoya in his peripheral vision sticking on (rainbow) nipple tassels.

Sungjong sighs softly, as he gets up to stand in front of Sunggyu, their eyes glued to each other as Sungjong takes his time to fix his leader's hair, tugging on his shirt and finally smoothing his hands down Sunggyu's arms –feels the muscles slowly relax under his touch and seeing Sunggyu swallow hard in the process.

"No, I did not order these" he repeats, seeing Sunggyu's eyes slowly blink at him.

"I would never, ever, buy off our account. It’s a respect thing"

Hoya gives a snort, making them both turn to see him pointing at Sunggyus general direction with a vibrator "It's not his, hyung"

Sunggyu gives a weird noise of confusion a that, Sungjong isn’t sure if its directed at the vibrator or Hoya. 

"He has enough, is what I mean"

 

Trust Hoya to make a bad situation _worse._ Sungjong gasps, and he sees Hoya's lips twitch as he struggles not to smile

"wh-" Sunggyu tries, Hoya waves the vibrator, a signal for him to shut up – which he does, surprisingly.

 

"It’s a full drawer, man" he continues, Sungjong attempts sending him one of each fear inducing glares in his gallery of glares, to seemingly no effect.

Sunggyu looks between Hoya and Sungjong, mouth agape.

"You don’t want to see the drawer" Sungjong finally adds, and trust him, he doesn’t.

 

Sunggyu breaths in deeply, rubbing at his eyes. A mixture of confusion and exhaustion is painted on his face. Sungjong, if he's being honest, finds the situation sort of funny, It's ridiculous, surely.

But Sunggyu takes these things very seriously, so Sungjong tries to analyze his choices. He gives Hoya a questioning look, searching for some guidance. Hoya points his chin at Sunggyu, and Sungjong, miserably, understands.

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"I didn’t order these, okay?" he says, finally (and reluctantly) dropping his hands from Sunggyus arms.

Sunggyu returns his eyes back to Sungjong's, and he nods.

 

"These aren’t yours. Are they?" he asks Hoya, who shrugs and shakes his head.

Sunggyu picks up the box, closing it in an exhausted sort of fashion.

When suddenly,

 

"Maybe they're Dongwoo's" says a voice, a small, low, childlike voice. Sungjong nearly jumps out of his skin, Sunggyu loses his grip on the box for a second. He turns to Myungsoo, who hasn't moved (or, as it seems, breathed) since the beginning of this investigation.

 

Hoya turns towards him so fast, a nipple tassel flies off, Myungsoo spares it a terrified look. 

"You okay?" asks Hoya, "you look like you've seen a ghost"

 

And he does, his face pale, his eyes glued to the floor, his hands pulling at each other on his lap. It's weird seeing Myungsoo so on edge. It's weird, but mostly, it doesn't make sense.

"I have" he answers "multiple, honestly. Shaped like a penis and colored rainbow"

Hoya and Sunggyu chuckle, Sungjong, on the contrary, does not.

Myungsoo is weird, sure, Sungjong knows this. He does weird things and he is **_weird._** And sometimes he gets flustered at sex scenes on TV, and sometimes he looks away when Dongwoo is changing (usually not, if Sungjong is being honest). And sometimes, yes, sexual stuff make him uncomfortable.

But this is different, Sungjong isn’t the only one with a _"drawer",_ Myungsoo has seen (and touched, and sucked) real, human dicks.

Myungsoo meets his eyes and swallows hard. Sungjong decides to leave the subject be.

You never know these days, maybe the guy has trauma related to rainbow colored dildos, maybe it’s the unsanitary delivery of said dildos, Sungjong just can't jump to conclusions.

 

Sunggyu grips the box tighter and makes Hoya take off all his, ahem, accessories.

"I'll go investigate Dongwoo" he says, sighing.

"You guys – " he waves a finger at the three of them "get some sleep"

Sungjong smiles sweetly at him for that, it's cute, seeing Sunggyu behave like a real big brother.

Sunggyu gives a small smile back, leaning closer to smooth Sungjong's hair back – which he does not appreciate, at all, actually.

"You especially, yeah?" he says, "you've worked hard..." his touch lingers, his eyes follow his gentle fingers. Sungjong keeps the fake smile plastered on, he hears Hoya begin to whistle behind him.

So much for older brother, huh?

"Hyu-" he tries, Sunggyu stops then, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, good night." He leans away, Sungjong looks at the floor, Hoya continues whistling.

Sunggyu closes the door when he leaves, slowly and calmly. Sungjong all but collapses back on his bed, groaning into his pillow.

A heavy hand pats his lower back, and Sungjong thinks the touch isn’t even for him. He groans louder.

"Someone should really talk to him about this" a pause "problem, uhm, of his"

Myungsoo gives a short "yeah" and the music is on again.

The heavy footsteps return as Sungjong's head tunes the noises out, and he feels the edges of his dream start to reappear.

Finally, sleep hits him.

**

His next awakening is peaceful by every account.

He feels a gentle yet callous hand brush against his forehead, smoothing a stray hair back into place. The touch makes him let out a harsh breath, followed by a tired sort of whining noise as the touch feels a bit more coherent – changing to a soft sort of petting.

Sungjong feels the exhales against his cheek, knows that there resides a face mere centimeters away from his. Feels the heavy eyes on his features, can guess who they belong to, he thinks he hears a voice that’s laced with sleep and tenderness say his name with each syllable grazing his face.

He whines again, adamant about not waking up, although his fingers and toes twitch, he keeps his eyes shut. He starts to feel the unpleasant effect of mornings as the cold starts washing his skin with every movement, he feels the blood rushing to every sore muscle, feels the bruises on his skin.

 

"Sungjong-ah~" he hears a deep voice murmur once more, this time clearer.

He whines again, stuffing his face into his pillow, leading the petting to move to his neck, eliciting shivers throughout his whole body.

"Sungjongie~" says the voice in a playful sort of tone – which Sungjong finally recognizes as Hoya's. He sends a blind hand towards the general direction of the voice, hitting a sharp nose and a wet mouth.

Hoya lets out a very confused sound against Sungjong's hand.

"Sung-"

"Shhhh"

"Sungjong"

" ** _shhhhhhhh_** "

 

Hoya grabs his wrist then, effectively shutting him up, and making him open his eyes for a very innocent yet regretful second. Light immediately blinds him, and he shuts them again.

"Okay, greasy moment gone. Wake up" he says, as he lets go of Sungjong's wrist, letting it drop next to his head.  

Sungjong gave a last sleepy whine as he slowly blinked his eyes open, willing them to adjust to the light.

As the blur of the bedside candle disappeared Sungjong realized it wasn’t as bright as he expected – the rain outside was pounding rhythmically on the roof, pattering softly on their bedroom window.

Sungjong first looked around at the mostly dark room until his eyes finally focused on Hoya, whose face was lit by the sun of a rainy morning sipping through the blinds. His eyes seemed warmer this morning, a dark brown turning into mocha – and Sungjong hates coffee, but nothing could have made him feel more warm and safe than those eyes right now.

 

"Morning" he grumbles, and Hoya's mouth quirks at the edges, eyes turning impossibly warmer.

And Sungjong kind of hates how they feel like boyfriends – but after years of living together some domestic comfort is bound to be present. And he hates how Hoya's touch as he returns a hand to his hair feels good and right.

"Morning, sunshine" he replies, and smooths Sungjong's messy hair back. Sungjong accidentally gives him _the_ smile – the smile reserved for boyfriends and for his mother – one that’s so disgustingly romantic it'd make Nam Woohyun puke a little in his mouth.

There was something comfortable about Hoya, something that smelled and felt and tasted like home. It wasn't love, and Sungjong wouldn't and couldn't confuse it with love. But it was a deeply rooted affection. Hoya was comfort and warm and _good._

Also, he looked great shirtless, but that's not related.

 

Sungjong stands by his statement that he's not alone in this weird, "not feelings" type feeling. As Hoya looks at his with impossibly warm eyes that seem to be scanning every feature on his face – and Sungjong isn’t dumb, okay? Straight guys have a thing for Sungjong, infinite has a thing for Sungjong. Sometimes he wishes that was him just being arrogant.

But Hoya isn’t straight, at least Sungjong doesn’t think he is. And Sungjong has never had a good gaydar, he couldn’t spot Myungsoo (which like really, freaking _Myungsoo_ ), but he can pride himself in telling that Hoya, is in fact, at least 30% gay.

So Sungjong gives a small gay laugh and Hoya answers with a small gay look. And it’s a mutual gay interaction.

 

"So" Sungjong murmurs, a sleepy smile on his features, the one Hoya oh so cutely nicknames his 'catfish smile'. "What's the occasion?"

Hoya stops the petting for a moment, raising an eyebrow with a questioning "hmm?"

"This whole" he waves weakly with his hand "waking me up thing"

Hoya gives a chuckle just as thunder rumbles outside – _poetically appropriate,_ Sungjong thinks.

"You looked peaceful" he muses "pretty, too"

Hoya gives him _the_ look again, and Sungjong decides to ignore it.

Hoya switches the look for a shy sort of blink, cute, if Sungjong is being honest.

 

"But," he coughs, making Sungjong raise an eyebrow.

"Sungyeol is having this" Hoya starts, looking for the words "intervention, type, thing?"

Sungjong groans internally, but sits up, his muscles aching with every movement. "An intervention? for whom?"

"all of us" he says "it's, uh, it's about the box of dildos"

Sungjong groans then, about ready to collapse back into bed, but before he's able to Hoya grabs his arm.

He lets Hoya lead him to standing, but not without whining all the way through with different versions of _"I don’t want tooooooo"_

Hoya drags him without a word.

 

**

 

Sungjong lets Hoya drag him to the living room without much complaining , okay , he complained for a solid minute which led to a loud and painful flick to his forehead, which promptly shut him up.

In the living room appears a rare sight, one that Sungjong thought to have been impossible – all the members, not even one missing, sitting around the living room table, phones face down on said table, patiently listening to Sungyeol who stands before them.

Sungyeol notices as Hoya and Sungjong enter, a certain glee mixed with annoyance appears on his face as he spreads his arms and exclaims loudly

 

"Ah, the princess has awoken!"

Any other day, Sungyeol would lose both his limbs at the comment, but today Sungjong was too tired, so he only gives him his best glare.

"Sit down" he adds, gesturing towards the couch next to Myungsoo and Woohyun.

Sungjong slumps down on the couch, Hoya stands behind him, strong hands on his shoulders.

 

"As I was saying" Sungyeol says, a sigh followed, "we've gathered here to have a talk"

Sungjong needed coffee, now, not that he liked coffee, he really didn't. But to stay awake in such a gloomy, rainy day, some sacrifices are to be made.

The only coffee mug on the table belonged to fidgety restless Myungsoo himself, and Sungjong's fingers brushed against the pitch-black handle when he remembered that manners are an important thing to have. He gives Myungsoo a questioning look.

Myungsoo gives a shaky sort of smile as confirmation, and continues being his weird, fidgety self.

Sungjong takes a sip and cringes internally; bitter, as expected.

"Why do we – no bad intentions Sungyeol-ah – need to be here?" asks Woohyun, hand slightly raised, perhaps missing his youngster days.

"That, my friend" starts Sungyeol as he walks to the kitchen "is a great question"

Sungyeol clears his throat and returns from the kitchen, the foretold box in his hands. He comes closer, then, eloquently drops the box on the living room table.

"This --"  Sungyeol says , crossing his arms. "-- is why we're here"

Dongwoo gasps, putting his hand on Sunggyu's thigh "It's the box"

Sunggyu shrugs the hand off, his face full of disgust.

Hoya makes a sound then "So it _isn't_ yours?"

Dongwoo shrugs with a big smile, "I wish it was, man"

"What's in the box?" asks Woohyun, then laughs and nudges Myungsoo with an obnoxious 'did you see what I did there? Did ya? Did **_ya?_** ' – Myungsoo doesn't react, but Sungjong thinks he sees his eye twitch.

"Dildos" says Hoya "just lots and lots of dildos"

"There's some other stuff in there too" Says Sungyeol, as he tilts the box for Woohyun to see, Woohyun gives a quiet 'oh'.

"So far" Sunggyu says with a tired, old sigh "we've concluded that it's not Sungjong's or Dongwoo's"

"Not mine either" says Sungyeol.

"Nor is it Sungyeol's"

"Thanks, leader-nim ~"

Sunggyu sighs again.

"Wait" Dongwoo suddenly, then points at Sungjong "It's not yours?"

"uh"

Sunggyu slaps Dongwoo's finger down "No, it isn't"

"You sure?" asks Woohyun.

Sungjong furrows his brow "I'm pretty sure, hyung"

"Huh"

Dongwoo raises his arm then, shaking in the air wildly.

"Uh, yes, Hyung?" says Sungyeol.

"How do we know the box isn't yours?"

Sungyeol gives a signature gummy smile "well, let me break this down for you, my dear Hyung,

Firstly, I am the straightest person in the room, so I would not have any purpose for these dildos, secondly – I am by far the most responsible person in this room, so I would never order anything off our shared account."

"The straightest?" asks Woohyun.

"The most **_responsible??"_** asks Sunggyu.

"Yes, the straightest" he says firmly, putting his hands on his hips – to that, Sungjong says 'gay'.

"You sure about that?" asks Woohyun.

Sungyeol sighs "when have I **_ever_** done anything gay?"

"To be fair" says fidgety Myungsoo, finally raising his eyes from the floor to meet Sungyeol's

"You did kind of wear a dress and uh, kiss him" he gestures towards Sungjong, "about five times, maybe more" he shrugs and repeats: "to be fair"

"That’s true" says Sungjong, crossing his legs "and those were very **_gay_** kisses, Hyung"

"That was for show, I had to kiss him" Says Sungyeol, making Sungjong let out an abrupt laugh.

"You asked to kiss me, hyung" he clarifies. "No one forced you too"

Sungyeol gives him a defeated look, Sungjong shrugs, victorious.

"Okay, c'mon, everyone here knows Sungjong doesn't count" he tries to explain, gesturing wildly.

"Uh" interrupts Sungjong "why's that?"

Sungyeol stops gesturing as he meets Sungjong's eyes, instead switching to looking around erratically.

"Because – " he drawls out "You're like, you"

Sungjong nods, crossing his arms now.

Hoya squeezes his shoulders "S-line" he explains, and Sungjong can't help but roll his eyes.

"Sungyeol hasn't seen a woman in five years" whispers Dongwoo to him from the other couch, which results in him getting a pillow to the face from a very angry Sungyeol.

"Still" interrupts Woohyun "the most responsible part bugs me"

Sungyeol groans "That doesn't matter! it's not mine!"

"okay, okay" says Woohyun.

 "breath in Sungyeol, breath in" he tells to himself, exhaling and inhaling steadily.

"So, as we've concluded. It's not mine, not Dongwoo's and surprisingly, not Sungjong's" he continues, his bright signature smile on his face. Sungjong rolls his eyes again.

"It's not mine either" says Woohyun, crossing his arms.

Sungyeol raises an eyebrow "uh, why should we believe that?" he asks.

"I don't believe in sex toys" he says "I'm old fashioned like that" 

He makes a gross wanking motion after that, Sungjong thinks he puked inside his mouth.

Sungyeol gives a disgusted face at that too, which is surprising, you'd think Sungyeol would agree.

"Okay... so it's not mine, Sungjong's, Dongwoo's or Woohyun" Sunggyu concludes.

 

"Myungsoo?" says Hoya, and Sungjong can feel Myungsoo flinch so hard next to him that Sungjong thinks he's been struck by lightning.

Sungyeol huffs in dismay "Seriously?"

Hoya shrugs, Sungjong feels the movement in his own shoulders.

"Myungie is allergic to colors, it can't be him"

Myungsoo nods, but stays silent.

 

Sungjong notices Sunggyu giving Myungsoo a look, one which he doesn't seem to notice.

"a good point" says Dongwoo, straightening in his seat.

"I still think it's Sungjong" Woohyun says, a certain whine in his voice.

Sungjong rolls his eyes for the millionth time that day. "It's not mine Hyung"

"Hoya?" asks Sungyeol, evidently running out of patience.

"What would I even do with them?"

"Give them to Sungjong..." murmurs Dongwoo, making Sungjong stand up, fuming.

 

"Do you want to see the drawer, hyung?" he asks through clenched teeth.

"You don't want to see the drawer" Hoya assures, placing a comforting hand on Sungjong's shoulder.

 

"Jesus" Sunggyu says suddenly "it's not his, give it a break"

"Thank you!" he says, slumping down angrily on the couch.

"Sorry" Dongwoo says, Sungjong ignores him.

 

Sungyeol turns to Sunggyu "I'm guessing it's not yours as well" he says.

Sunggyu gives him a look.

"Yep, sorry" says Sungyeol, looking away.

 

Sungyeol sighs and slumps on the arm chair, tired hands gripping the arm rests.

"I'm at a loss, hyung" he says towards Sunggyu, who leans forwards to pat Sungyeol's shoulder.

"You did your best" he tells him, and stands up.

 

"Myungsoo" he says suddenly, making Myungsoo send innocent eyes towards their leader.

"Yeah?"

"Let's have a chat, will we?"  he says, motioning with his hand for Myungsoo to follow.

Myungsoo moves to stand up, but Sungjong places a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's not his, Hyung" he says, Myungsoo gives him a look.

"I'm not saying it is"

"Sure seems like it" comments Sungyeol.

 

Sunggyu sighs, rubbing an angry hand on his face. "Do you have any other options?"

Woohyun stands then, placing an arm around Sunggyu's old, old shoulders.

"Dude" says Woohyun, "Chill, it's a box of dildos. It's not the end of the world"

 

Bless Woohyun for being the most fearless member out of the bunch when it comes to Sunggyu.

Sunggyu sighs, seemingly too tired to retort back. "It’s a prank" he tells himself.

"Let's just say it's some big, elaborate prank"

"There you go" says Woohyun, nudging Sunggyu a bit.

Sunggyu sighs, again, but doesn't shrug Woohyun's arm off.

"C'mon kids, get dressed" says Woohyun, leading Sunggyu back to their bedroom.

"Practice at 5!" yells Sunggyu, his voice echoing through the dorm.

"I didn't even eat breakfast" says Dongwoo, then sighs and leaves for his room

Myungsoo takes Sungjong hand of him, giving it a squeeze as he sends him a thankful look, then leaves as well.

 

**

 

And Sungjong didn't need to be a genius to piece two and two together, so that night, when the stars are all out, and his body sore from practice -- He waits.

He waits until he sees a mysterious figure open a door, creeping, as mysterious figures do, towards the box on the living room table.

And he takes his phone out then, sneaking one, two, even three pictures of the culprit. And he saves them into his blackmail folder.

That night, he falls asleep easier than ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kinda gay.


End file.
